1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece for use by an athlete while participating in contact sports (e.g., football, hockey, lacrosse), which is used in combination with a protective helmet or protective headgear. In particular, the present invention relates to a mouth piece having at least one sensor located therein to sense and measure linear and rotational forces on the head of a contact sports participant.
2. Description of Related Art
Participation in athletic activities is increasing at all age levels. All participants may be potentially exposed to physical harm as a result such participation. Physical harm is more likely to occur in athletic events were collisions between participants frequently occurs (e.g., football, field hockey, lacrosse, ice hockey, soccer and the like). In connection with sports such as football, hockey and lacrosse where deliberate collisions between participants, the potential for physical harm and/or injury is greatly enhanced. Mouth guards are coverings worn over the teeth to protect teeth from injury during participation in sports. The use of mouth guards is well known. Additionally, the use of helmets in a variety of different sporting events are well known. The primary purpose of these helmets is to protect a wearer's head from injury in the event that a force is directed thereat. These helmets typically have a hard outer shell that covers an energy-absorbing material. The hard outer shell of most sport helmets is typically comprised of a plastic material. The outer shell typically covers an expanded inner layer that lies between the outer shell and the wearer's head. The inner layer is intended to absorb energy in the event it becomes necessary in order to minimize the energy transmitted to a wearer's head.
At the school level, school authorities have become sensitive to the risk of injury to which student participants are exposed, as well as to the liability of the school system when injury results. Greater emphasis is being placed on proper training and instruction to limit potential injuries. Some players engage in reckless behavior on the athletic field or do not appreciate the dangers to which they and others are subject by certain types of impacts experienced in these athletic endeavors. Unfortunately, the use of mouth guards and helmets do not prevent all injuries. One particularly troublesome problem is when a student athlete experiences a head injury, such as a concussion, of undetermined severity even when wearing protective headgear. In general, it is difficult to quickly determine the severity of the concussion so as to enable a coach, game official, or even a medical doctor to determine whether the student can continue play. The same problem arises in the professional sports leagues where the stakes are much higher for a team, where such a team loses a valuable player due to the possibility of a severe head injury. Recent medical data suggest that lateral and rotational forces applied to the head and neck area (for example, flexion/extension, lateral flexion, and axial rotation) are more responsible for axonal nerve damage than previously thought. Previous medical research had indicated that axially directed forces (such as spinal compression forces) were primarily responsible for such injuries.
It is desirable to measure the impacts to the skull and brain in order to design safer helmets and helmet liners. It is also desirable to measure the impacts to the skull and brain while the player is participating in the sporting activity. The inventor of the subject matter of the present invention holds numerous patents relating to helmet safety including U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,935, entitled “Sports Helmet,” issued on Jul. 30, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,922, entitled “Sports Helmet Capable of Sensing Linear and Rotational Forces,” issued on Apr. 22, 1997. The disclosures of both of these patents are incorporated specifically herein by reference. Both patents relate to impact sensors for linear and rotational forces in a football helmet. These devices work well testing the impact to the skull of a player. If an athlete suffers a concussion, for example, it will be possible to determine if the relative magnitude of an impact is dangerously high relative to the threshold to which each sensing device is adjusted, taking into consideration the size and weight of the player. Thus, when one of the sensing devices is activated, thereby illuminating a signaling LED or lamp in the helmet, a game official and/or a coach will be able to immediately determine that play should be stopped and that the potentially injured player should be attended to. This arrangement allows players injured only slightly to continue to play in an athletic contest while minimizing the risk of serious injury.
These developments will lead to increased player safety. These devices measure the impacts absorbed by the helmet. The devices then estimate the impact absorbed by the head and neck. There is a need to more accurately determine the actual forces absorbed by the head and neck during a collision or hit. There have been attempts to fit sensors to the skin and ear canals of players. While these devices will provide a more accurate reading of skull impact, the application is more limited to helmet design rather than actual use on the field by players.